poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Randall Boggs
' 'Randall Boggs is one of the two main antagonists Monsters, Inc., along with Mr. Waternoose. He hired Mr. Waternoose to help him with his Scream Extractor to suck out kids' screams. However, his initial plot was failed because of Sulley being sent by Mike after closing hours to recover paperwork to turn them into the desk after Mike forgot to turn them in and stumbled upon the kid who Randall was supposed to pick up first, whom Sulley nicknames her Boo. After Mike and Sulley are exiled, Randall and Waternoose go through with testing the scream extractor on Boo (although Waternoose expresses distaste for having to exile Sulley and Mike due to Randall's negligence, as well as pointing out that Sulley was "twice the scarer Randall could ever be"). After Sulley manages to escape and wreck the Scream Extractor, Randall then tries to attack Sulley. He proves to be quite an adversary, due to his cloaking abilities. However, when Mike gets annoyed with the fact that Sulley is not listening to his apology, he throws a snowball at him, but it hit Randall instead, and that is when the partners realize that Randall was attacking Sulley. He is defeated after a chase through the factory, where Boo and Randall escape into a door, and Boo begins to hit him with a baseball bat, making him turn different colors, then Sulley restrains him with a chokehold, followed by a snake wrestling maneuver, with the final blow being to throw him through a door that banishes him to a trailer in the middle of a swamp in the south. Trivia *Randall Boggs will become one of the villains in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Monsters Inc.. *Randall Boggs will become the main villain in Pooh's Adventures of Monsters, Inc. *Randall Boggs will become one of the villains in Ronald McDonald Goes to Monsters, Inc.. *Randall Boggs will become one of the villains in Ash's Adventures of Monsters, Inc.. *Randall Boggs will become one of the villians, and eventually the main villian, in Frankie Stein and Draculaura Go to Monsters, Inc.. *Randall Boggs will become one of the villains in The FT Squad Goes to Monsters Inc.. *Randall Boggs will become one of the villains in Littlefoot's Adventures of Monsters, Inc.. *Randall Boggs will become one of the villains in Bloom's Adventures of Monsters Inc.. *Randall Boggs will become one of the villains in Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Monsters Inc.. *Randall Boggs will become one of the villains in Theodore Tugboat's Adventures of Monsters, Inc.. *Randall Boggs will become one of the villains in Roary's Adventures of Monsters, Inc.. Gallery Randall Randy Boggs.png|Randy Boggs Randy's defeat and despair.jpg|Randy's defeat and despair Randall Boggs's defeat.jpg|Ranall Boggs' defeat Category:VILLAINS Category:Masters of Evil Category:Disney Villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Males Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Manly villains Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:The FT Squad Villains Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures villains Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Mario's enemies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventures villains Category:Roary the Racing Car's Adventures villains Category:Theodore Tugboat's adventures villains Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Barney's enemies Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:Liars Category:Complete Monster Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures villains Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Greedy characters Category:Grumpy characters Category:Pixar Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Foiled characters Category:Sadistic characters Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Pixar Villains Category:Selfish characters Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains